


Screw Job Drabbles

by Enderon



Series: The Screw Job [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderon/pseuds/Enderon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of short, Screw Job based drabbles. They'll either be from prompts I get on tumblr or just things that come to my mind.<br/>Feel free to toss me a prompt if there's something you want to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw Job Drabbles

"Ok Obby, you remember what the Spireling said?" Tarvis questioned, looking down at his dwarven companion as he tightened a strap on his armor.

  
"Get in and get out fast, draw no attention," Obby nodded to himself, before returning Tarvis's look, "Obby good?"

"Yeah, you got it buddy." The half-orc gave his friend a little smile. The two were silent for a few moments, save for the rustle of cloth as they tightened a few more straps and made sure they had everything.

"Tarvis?" Hearing his name, the half-orc, once again, turned to look at Obby, "Nervous?"

Tarvis looked at the dwarf, wondering, not for the first time, how such a simple minded person could also be insightful. Then again, they'd known each other since they were kids. If anyone could see past Tarvis's well kept facade of confidence, it would Obby.

This was their first job for the Clasp. Their first job for a group that Tarvis owed everything to. Were it not for them inviting him in, he might not be alive rigt now. He had been at the bottom of the barrel, and they pulled him out, offering him a chance at being something bigger than just another street urchin.

He couldn't let them down.

He had to prove himself.

He could not fail.

"Tarvis?" Obby asked again, a slight look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, a little nervous," Tarvis admitted, "You?"

"Very," Obby looked down at his lap, fidgeting with one of his daggers, "Tarvis, I am....worried."

"Why?"

"You know, I panic, I not think right," the dwarf shrugged, and looked up at Tarvis, an almost pleading expression on his face, "Do not leave Obby. Please Tarvis, stay by Obby."

"Of course I'll stay by you buddy," the half-orc grinned and reached forward to give the dwarf a light punch in the arm, "I'll be by your side the whole time. And guess what."

"What?"

"We're gonna be great. We're gonna get what we were sent to retrieve, with no problems, whatsoever. We're gonna get in and out in no time, we'll impress the Spireling, and we'll be great," Tarvis nodded, almost to himself more than Obby, "We'll be great."

"If you say so Tarvis," Obby still didn't look completely convinced, but his usually blank expression turned up a little in a small smile, "You know, Obby would follow you anywhere."

"Yeah Obby, I know."

And several hours later, Tarvis couldn't help the grin he sent at Obby, as he handed over a sack of debt money to Spireling Shenn. Both half-orc and dwarf were covered in blood, that was only half theirs, but both looked proud of themselves.


End file.
